User blog:Awyman13/BF Wiki: Week of November 17, 2013
Here is a weekly recap of all the activity on the BF Wiki as well as announcements by EA or DICE relating the the Battlefield Series. Who knows, maybe we can make this a weekly thing. If i leave out something, be sure to comment. November 17 *Battlefield 4: Naval Strike expanison teased in photo. Will Titan (Game Mode) return? *awyman13 discovers a link to the first two chapters of Battlefield 4: Countdown to War. Pages for the characters Olsen, Kean, Cutler, Tex, Louise and others are created. November 18 *Jack of All purchases Battlefield 4: Countdown to War. Proceeds to edit related pages. *Slopijoe posts a blog on the current editor situation of the BF Wiki. Asks for other users to obtain new editors *awyman13 creates a blog post at the COD Wiki requesting for editors. User:Kylet357 sees the posts and immediately joins the Wiki to help. Kyle then starts to reach out to other editors on the COD Wiki as well as other Wikis and sites. *Kylet357 creates a blog to welcome COD editors to the BF Wiki, sparking the COD volunteer task force. *User:KATANAGOD admin at the COD Wiki, joins the BF Wiki. Allows his bot, November 19 *Capt. Miller joins the BF Wiki *All confirmed weapons for SA & CR are revealed November 20 *Vad9477 is nominated by Jack of All for Uploaders award *LevelCapGaming releases videos of Operation Metro and Caspian Border in BF4 in SA *Blog created showing pictures from LevelCap's videos as well as the video themselves. *WilliamLazycat joins the Wiki November 21 *DICE releases the official Second Assault Trailer *It is revealed that all SA maps take place in 2014. It was thought they took place in 2016 (More specifically Metro) as DICE had stated they took place two years later. They actually meant that its been two years since the maps were first played in BF3 (2011). *Pictures for the SA assignments are added *awyman13 enacts Operation Revamp due to recent events. November 22 *The Xbox One releases in North America. The Battlefield 4: Second Assault expansion releases exclusively for the Xbone for its launch. Releases for everyone else in Dec 2013 for Prem, 2014 for everyone else. *DICE showcased the Second Assault Expansion Live Stream off the Blog *Maxwell123 returns based on a request by awyman13 to gain control of the Wiki's Twitter account *DICE announces Double XP and more for the Thanksgiving Weekend November 23 *Clean up for the main page of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat was completed. *Deletion and merge of the Modern Combat multiplayer page to the main page *Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Ranks created - removed from main page. *Pictures for all ranks in Battlefield 4 were uploaded by Bela94 (Licensing pending) *awyman13 gained control of the BF Wiki Twitter account *King Shoot joins the Wiki *CallofDuty4, admin at the COD Wikia, replys to Jack of Alls request for help on the Wiki. He agrees *Rampantlion513 believed June came after July Category:Blog posts Category:News Blog Category:News